


Triplets

by dandelionfairies



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [38]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Renee and Dean finding out she's pregnant, finding out she's pregnant with triplets, finding out their gender and the birth.





	Triplets

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr!

Dean walks into the house, closing the door behind him.  He sets his bag at the bottom of the stairs.  “Babe, I’m home,” he calls out.

 

“Kitchen,” Renee calls back.

 

Dean kicks his shoes off before walking into the kitchen.  He slides his arms around her from behind as she stands at the stove.  “What are you making?”

 

“Vegetable soup.”

 

He kisses the side of her neck.  “I missed you.”

 

“Missed you too.”  She looks over when he moves to lean against the counter beside her.  “I have news.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.  “Oh yeah?”  He watches as she points over to the other counter.  “What?”

 

“Go look.”

 

He rolls his eyes as he walks over.  As he approaches, he realizes what it is.  He lifts the stick and looks down at it.  Two pink lines.  He looks over at Renee.  “Two… pregnant?  You’re pregnant?”

 

Renee turns and nods.  She can’t hide her smile any longer.  “I know it’s not how we planned or anything…”  She’s cut off when Dean walks over and kisses her as he wraps her in his arms.

 

“I don’t care that’s it not how we planned.  We’re pregnant!”  He lifts her off her feet and kisses her again.  “You’re sure?”

 

“I’ve taken three home pregnancy tests and all three came back positive.  I made a doctor’s appointment for tomorrow.  Figured the sooner the better so we know for sure that way.  But after taking three that came back positive, I’m thinking it’s safe to say yes.”

 

He sets her on her feet again.  “Tomorrow?  What time?”

 

“Eight.  I know it’s early, but it’s the only time they had open.”

 

“I don’t care.  I’ll be there.”  He leans down and kisses her softly.

  
Dean sits down beside Renee in the waiting room and watches as she starts filling out the paperwork.  He hadn’t slept much overnight.  How could he?  He’s been too nervous about his appointment to even attempt to settle down.  He watches as Renee stands back up after finishing the paperwork.  One step closer.

 

“You need to relax,” Renee says softly when she sits down again.  She smiles at him and takes his hand. 

 

“I’m trying,” he mutters.  “I’m sorry.  I don’t know why I’m like this.”

 

“It’s okay, Dean.”  She leans against him.  “It’s a big change in our lives.” 

 

“Renee,” a nurse calls.

 

Dean sits down in the corner chair after they get into the room.  He watches as Renee settles on the table.  The nurse goes through the usual questions and routine before she walks out with the announcement that the doctor will be with her shortly.

 

Renee watches Dean as he pulls at some loose skin on the palm of his hand.  “I think you’re more nervous than I am.”

 

Dean chuckles as he looks over at her.  “I think so.  I’m excited too, though.”  He smiles.  “I promise this is exciting.”

 

“Good.”  She smiles at him.  “I’m nervous too.  We are going to be parents.  It’s a big change for us.”

 

“A good change.”  Dean sighs softly.  “A happy change.”  He looks over when the door opens to see the doctor walk in.

 

“Good morning,” the woman says with a smile.  “Sorry to keep you waiting.  I’m Dr. Jefferson.”

 

“No problem,” Renee says.

 

“Were you two planning on getting pregnant?”

 

“Well, it wasn’t exactly planned.  However, we knew we wanted kids someday.”

 

Dr. Jefferson smiles at them.  “That’s good, because you can trust the home tests you took.  You are in fact pregnant.”

 

“Can you tell how far?”

 

“From what I’m seeing, I would say about five weeks.”  Dr. Jefferson looks over at Dean.  “Mr. Ambrose, how are you feeling?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Dean answers.  “Happy, excited… I’m fucking scared.”

 

“Dean!” Renee exclaims.

 

Dean looks at Dr. Jefferson.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Dr. Jefferson says with a smile.  “I’ve heard much worse to be honest with you.  It’s natural to feel scared.  I guess it’s safe to say it’s the first for both of you?”

 

“Yes.  Before Renee I never even thought about wanting kids.”

 

Renee has to smile at Dean’s admission.  It’s not the first time he’s mentioned it, but it makes her smile every time she hears it. 

 

* * *

  
  
Renee looks over at Dean as she settles down on the exam table.  “You nervous?” she asks.

 

“No,” Dean answers as he sits down beside her.  “Should I be?”

 

“I don’t know.  We should be able to hear the heartbeat today.”

 

Dean smiles at that.  “Really?”  He never imagined he would be excited about hearing something as simple as a heartbeat.  It’s different when you know it’s the heartbeat of your own child.

 

“Really.”  She reaches out and takes his hand.

 

“Will we be able to find out what we’re having?”

 

“No, it’s still a little early for that.”  She squeezes his hand.  “We haven’t talked about finding out.  Do we want to?”

 

“I think so.  What do you think?”

 

“I think we’d both go mad if we didn’t find out.”

 

Dean chuckles.  “Very true.”  He leans over and kisses her softly.  “I’ll be happy either way.”

 

“But you’re hoping for a son?”

 

He snorts.  “Actually, I’d really like a little girl.”

 

Renee smiles at him.  “Really?”

 

“Yes, really.”  He squeezes her hand.  “You sound surprised.”

 

“I just figured… I guess it really shouldn’t surprise me.  You are amazing like that.”  Renee looks over when there’s a knock on the door, smiling at the sight of Dr. Jefferson stepping in.

 

“Good morning,” Dr. Jefferson says smiling.  “Sorry for your wait.”

 

“No problem.”

 

“How are you feeling Mrs. Ambrose?”

 

“I’m okay.  A little nauseous in the mornings, but I’ll take that over some other things.”

 

“Good.  Nauseous is very common.  That should ease up.  If it doesn’t, just let me know.  Are we ready to see how your little one is doing?”

 

“We are,” Dean answers.  “Is it normal to be nervous?  I mean…”

 

“Relax, Mr. Ambrose.  It is absolutely natural to feel nervous.  This is your child.  It’s nothing to be ashamed about.  I remember my husband and I when I got pregnant with our first.”

 

Dean nods as he watches the sonogram come up on the screen.  He lifts Renee’s hand and kisses the back of it.  “Wow.”

 

“Nice, strong heartbeat.”

 

Dean frowns when Dr. Jefferson moves over and they hear another sound.  “What’s that?”

 

“That would be the sound of a second heartbeat.”

 

“Twins?” Renee asks.

 

“And what do we have here?”  Dr. Jefferson smiles at them as they hear another beat.  “Triplets.”

 

“Triplets?” Dean asks.  He runs his free hand through his hair.  “We…” 

 

“Wow,” Renee says.

 

Renee looks at Dean after they get home a short time later.  “You’ve been quiet,” she says.

 

Dean looks over at her as they sit down on the couch.  “Just trying to process all of this,” he responds.  “It’s almost unbelievable.  If I weren’t in there, I don’t know that I would believe it.”

 

“You aren’t mad?”

 

“Of course not.  Babe, I could never be mad.  I’m shocked, a little scared, but I’m thrilled.”  He reaches over and takes her hand.  “I just hope I can be a good father.”

 

“You will be an amazing father.  I’ve seen you with kids before.”

 

“It’s different.  They aren’t mine.”

 

“Exactly.  If you’re like that with kids who aren’t yours, I can tell you that you will an amazing father.”  She leans over and kisses Dean.  “I hope they have your eyes.”

 

“I may have sucked in school, but I’m pretty sure science says they’ll have yours.  As long as they don’t get my hairline.”  He runs a hand through his hair as he watches Renee shift to straddle over him.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you.”  He pulls her down and kisses her softly.  “So much.”

 

* * *

  
  
Dean sighs as he walks into the doctor’s office.  He’s running late and he really hopes that he hasn’t missed anything.  As he steps up to the window, he sees Megan smile at him.  “Hey,” he says.  “I’m late.  How mad is my wife?”

 

“She’s not mad,” Megan answers.  “She’s getting nervous that you would miss the reveal.”

 

“I was too.”

 

“Come on around, I’ll take you to her room.”

 

Dean closes the door behind him after getting to Renee’s room.  “Hey,” he says.  “I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Renee says.  “I’m just glad you made it.”

 

He walks over and kisses her.  “I may have broken a few laws on my way.”

 

“I’m sure you did.  Dr. Jefferson stepped out for just a minute.  If we’re lucky, your children will let us know what they are.”

 

“I hope so.”  He smiles down at her as he takes her hand.  “Maybe then your Mother will stop asking us.”

 

Renee laughs softly.  “You know Mom.”

 

“She’s driving me insane.  I love your Mom, but come on.  There’s only so many ways we can say we haven’t found out yet.”

 

“She’s just excited about getting grandbabies.”

 

He nods.  “I know.”  He looks over when Dr. Jefferson walks in.

 

“All right, are we ready?” she asks.

 

“Definitely,” Renee answers.  “I just hope the cooperate.”

 

Dean squeezes Renee’s hand as they look over at the screen.  He still isn’t sure how they’re able to tell anything in the sonogram, but that’s why he isn’t a doctor.

 

“Baby number one is a girl,” Dr. Jefferson says as she saves a screenshot.

 

Renee squeezes Dean’s hand.  “A girl.” 

 

“Baby number two…”  Dr. Jefferson laughs softly.  “…is also a girl.  Let’s see if baby number three will be as open as their sisters.”  She laughs softly again as she looks over at Renee and Dean.  “Baby number three is also a girl.”

 

Dean has to sit down after hearing that all three are girls.  “Girls…”  He runs his free hand through his hair.  “Three girls.”

 

“And how does Daddy feel about that?” Dr. Jefferson asks.

 

“I’m… three girls.  I told Renee I wanted a girl first.  I didn’t expect three girls.”  He smiles.  “Three girls.”

 

Renee smiles at him.  “I think Daddy’s happy.”

 

Dean rolls over to face Renee in bed that evening.  “Not only are we having triplets, but they’re all girls.”  He rests his hand on her stomach.

 

“They are.  Something tells me you’re okay with that.”

 

“I am.”  He pushes Renee’s shirt up to expose her stomach.  He shifts so he can be in line with her stomach.  “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m your Daddy.”

 

* * *

  
  
Dean rushes into the delivery room when he finally makes it to the hospital.  He’d come home has quickly as he could when he found out Renee had been brought in.  How he managed to make it back in time is still beyond him.

 

“You made it,” Renee says.

 

“I did,” Dean says.  He leans down and kisses her.  “I’m just glad I didn’t miss it.”

 

“Barely.  They’re getting everything ready.  They can’t wait any longer.”

 

He nods.  “I’m here now.  Do I get to stay?  Can I stay?”

 

“Of course you can,” Dr. Jefferson says as she walks in.  “Go with Natalie and she’ll get you ready.”

 

Dean nods.  “Okay.  Thanks.”  In the matter of moments, he’s returned and is by Renee’s side.  “You doing okay?”

 

“Yeah.”  She smiles at him as he takes her hand.  “Just ready for these three to make their appearance.”

 

“Me too.”  He rubs her forearm as he watches the nurses walking around the room to get the last moment things set.  “I can’t believe it’s actually happening.  It’s finally here.”

 

“All right,” Dr. Jefferson says, “we’re all set.”

 

The next several minutes are a blur to both Renee and Dean.  It isn’t until they hear a cry that they even realize how much time has actually passed.  Just as quickly, they’re hearing a second cry.  Dean squeezes Renee’s hand.  This is actually happening.  This is really it.  He sucks in a deep breath when a third cry sounds.  Their girls are here.

 

Several more minutes pass, with nurses with each baby as well nurses with Renee.  Dean looks down at Renee and smiles.  “They’re here,” he says.

 

Renee smiles groggily.  “They are.”

 

He leans down and kisses her forehead.  “I love you so much.”

 

When they’re asked about names, Dean has to look at Renee again.  They’ve had the first names settled for quite some time.  It’s the middle names that they kept going back and forth on.

 

“Well?” Renee asks.  “You make the final decision, Daddy.”

 

“Hagen Grace, Harlow Faith, and Harper Eve.”


End file.
